SonicExE vs Spike the hedgehog
by Spike Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic.ExE has risen and the only ones that can stop him is 2 hedgehogs, a fox, and a echidna will they defeat this new enemy or will they be beat. (OC's can be added)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related him and his friends belong to SEGA, I have no clue who belongs to but whatever, I only own Spike the hedgehog and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Evil

In the town of Spagonia, Sonic and Tails were on a mission to get one of the missing Chaos Emeralds. But then Sonic found a chili dog stand and ran up to it.

Tails: Sonic I think we should continue searching for the emeralds.

Sonic: Just a sec Tails, yeah and extra chili.

Tails: Sonic lets just get going.

Sonic: fine.

Just then a strange flash of light surrounded the whole planet and Sonic started to feel a little weird and even Tails could notice.

Tails: Sonic are you feeling ok.

Sonic: Never better (he said this in a demonic voice)

Tails: Sonic what going on.

Just then Sonic's appearance started to change his eyes turned black and his pupils turned red, his eyes started bleeding, he somehow gained extremely sharp looking claws, really sharp teeth with a cheshire cat smile.

: Hey Tails how does death feel?

Tails: I-I don't know

: well how about we find out

?: UNHAND THAT FOX!

: what who are you?!

?: The names Spike, Spike the hedgehog.

: I will kill this fox and then you and then play with all the souls on this planet.

Just then Spike spin dashes in 's face.

: YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!

Spike: sure I am, and then maybe I will go slow for once.

then speeds at Spike but Spike quickly jumps out of the way.

Spike: close call there HAHA not

: CHAOS CONTROL!

Spike: nope. CHAOS BLAST!

The blast hit ExE right before he teleported stunning him.

Tails: Wow thanks! What's your name again?

Spike: The name is Spike, Spike the hedgehog and I am the ultimate life form

Tails: But I thought Shadow was.

Shadow: You thought I was what?

Tails: Hey Shadow. I would like you to meet

Shadow: SPIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Spike: well I kinda wanted to skip another strict lesson in Chaos Control and then I saw Sonic almost beat the crap out of Tails.

Shadow: why would Sonic do that. Tails can you explain this.

Tails: Well Sonic turned evil somehow because of a really bright light I don't know what started it.

Spike: Well all that I know is that Sonic must be stopped.

Suddenly a dark red cloud started to appear above Spagonia

Spike: Now that is strange.

Shadow: For once I agree.

* * *

Well then I guess now that that's settled I think this well be a good place to end this first chapter.

Spike: We both hope you liked the story

Please review and all that nice stuff :D

Spike: Please can you say no to this face (makes puppy dog face)


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related him and his friends belong to SEGA, I have no clue who belongs to but whatever, Gold, Eon, and Dark Eon belong to Gold the fox, Kyo, Ally and AJ belong to some of my friends that wish to remain anonymous, Spike belongs to me.

Chapter 2: The meeting of a new friend (kinda)

2 days after the first appearance of , Spike and his friends have been making plans with Knuckles on Angel Island.

Spike: So the plan is I go to the Green Hills.

Shadow: I've agreed, for some reason, to go to Marble Hill.

Tails: while me and Knuckles stay here.

?: I don't think that's a good plan.

A arctic fox with three tails was at the entrance of the base.

Tails: Gold hows it going.

Gold: fine until that huge red cloud came above where I was relaxing at Wave Ocean

Spike: So it went that far?

Gold: What did? And who are you?

Spike: The names Spike, Spike the hedgehog and I'm the Ultimate Life form

Shadow: IT'S ALL LIES!

Spike: Gotcha Sensai Shads

Shadow: Don't call me Shads

Knuckles: Shut up you two. I swear you two argue more than Sonic and Shadow.

Tails: well where do you want to go Gold.

Gold: I'll stay here with you Tails (thinking: I have to protect Tails) you haven't explained who was the cause of this.

Spike: it is Sonic.

Gold: WHAT.

Spike: Tails or Knuckles can explain more than me.

?. SPIKE, SHADOW, SOMEONE HELP.

Spike: That sounds like...

Tails and Knuckles: Eggman!

Spike: I got this.

Eggman: Sonic whats wrong.

: Nothing other than your going to die MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA

Spike: SONIC STOP.

: Why should I.

Spike: because even Eggman doesn't deserve death.

: He might not but you do

rushes at Spike with strange Dark looking aura around his hands.

Gold: EON BLAST!

Spike: Thanks for the save Gold.

Gold: no problem.

Spike: how about lets combine Blasts.

Gold: Lets.

Spike and Gold: CHAOTIC EON BLAST!

The blast makes a energy blast that knocks ExE to the ground.

Spike: how did that feel?

: It tickled. (while lying through his teeth) (thinking: that hurt like crap)

Gold: that was draining.

Spike: I know right.

?: Hey ExE try some of this

Then a weird Hedgehog-Lion mix attacks with a meteor like energy blast.

Spike: Kyo nice shot (Kyo is a Hedgehog and Lion mix that comes from a different dimension)

Kyo: Thanks.

Spike: is the rest of the team here?

Kyo: yup

Ally: hey Spike. (Ally the cat is good friends with Spike

Spike: whats up.

AJ: Hey bro.

Spike: hey little sis. (Shadow and Spike adopted AJ the rabbit as a little sister)

Spike: Well like I say. TEAM CHAOS ATTACK

: well looks like I'm outnumbered. CHAOS CONTROL

then teleported to his base which for some reason no one knows.

Spike: Well that was weird

Ally: Was that Sonic?

Spike: Kinda.

SUSPENCE

well I guess that well work for today Spike what did you think about you and Gold's special combo blast

Spike: IT WAS SO AWESOME!

I hope you think so to Gold. So please Spike can you take it away

Spike: Please guys follow, favorite, and even review (constructive criticism helps get the fanfictions done faster)

So cya next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Aura Enter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or his friends they beong to SEGA, who really cares who ExE belongs to, the OC's belong to their respectful owners, the only 2 things that I own out of all this is Spike and the plot.

I would tell you who the new comer is but the title is enough hint. And also I am going to stop using the script style because of popular demand (thats a lie I only had one person review the last story and his name was Gold).

chapter 3: Aura Enters The Fight

This story begins just as they are going to split up into teams. The location is still Angel Island.

"Ok Team Sonic and Gold you guys will stay here at Angel Island, while the rest of Team Chaos check out whats going on at Marble hill, I will go to Green Hill, and Shadow well he will go where ever can't really tell him what to do." Spike said remaking the plan to fit everyone.

"What about me?" said a red hedgehog with quills like Shadow.

"Who the heck are you?" Spike asked in confusion.

"The name is Aura the Hedgehog." Aura said introducing himself

"Well my name is Spike, Spike the hedgehog and I'm the Ultimate Life form!" Spike said with a cocky attitude

"IT'S ALL LIES!" Shadow yelled at Spike.

"What ever lets just get moving"

"Fine"

"So where do I go?" Aura asked

"Well you can go with Shadow." Spike sudjested

"I go alone." Shadow said

"Aura you can go with me to Green Hill I have a feeling your powers well help a lot."

"Ok" Aura approved

'I'm joining this fight to" Said a certain Silver hedgehog.

"Oh Hiiiiiiii Silver the most annoying Hedgehog in the world is here." Said Spike refuring to Silver

"Shut up Spike" Silver said annoyed

"Well Silver you can go with Shadow either that or you just go by yourself."

"I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE IN A GROUP WITH JUST SILVER!" Shadow yelled

"I'M RIGHT HERE, what ever I'll just go by myself."

Later at Green Hill.

"This place is kinda creepy" said Spike looking around the dead and bloody Green Hill Zone.

"You said it." Aura confirmed that he was thinking the same thing

"Hello Spike and his new friend" ExE said in his usual demonic voice

"Hi mr. Psycho" said Spike in his mocking tone.

"Sonic whats up" said Aura confused

"Oh hi Aura I see you've met Spike"

"Yeah and he isn't as creepy as you at the moment"

"Wow thanks" said Spike sarcastically

"Well you two I think you should die" said ExE

"Aura could you destract him I have to tell the guys what is hapening"

"Got it, HEY BLOODY EYES!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

over behind one of the loops Spike is talking to Tails on his communitcator.

"Hey Tails me and Aura found ExE in Green Hill, tell Gold and contact the others and tell them to get here and fast."

"Ok Spike" Tails said

"And tell Knuckles to bring the Master Emerald, I have the Chaos and Sol emeralds I just need the Master Emerald to go Ultimate" 

"Ok" Tails said (I wonder what his Ultimate form looks like)

OOOOOOOOOOOH SUSPENCE the next story will probably be the last if not it well be part 1 of the last.

Spike: I hope you all liked it this chapter was mostly just adding a new OC

NO ONE WORRY I ASKED IF I COULD USE AURA and I was confirmed

Spike: Thanks Aura for joining the fight. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review (constructive Critisism helps much)

UNTILL NEXT TIME

Spike: cya guys.


	4. Chapter 4: Training day has come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything related him and his friends belong to SEGA, I have no clue who belongs to but whatever, Gold, Eon, and Dark Eon belong to Gold the fox, Kyo, Ally and AJ belong to some of my friends that wish to remain anonymous, Spike belongs to me.**

Chapter 4: Training

After what happened at Green Hill, Spike and Aura went back to Angel Island, like everyone else.

"Lets just go after him" Knuckles said wanting some action

"We shouldn't go yet we are not ready to face this" Spike told Knuckles'

"He is right I had a hard time just distracting him" Aura said remembering his fight

"I think we should train for today and then when we are ready we go after ExE" Tails said

"Great plan, Tails." said Gold

"I think we should train at a place a bit more fit to train our best powers" Spike pointed out

"I got a place that would work perfectly" Shadow said

"And where would that be, Sensai Shads" Spike said while having a smirk on his face.

"Prison Island"

"But I thought that prison island was blown up" Tails said

"It was but that Prison Island was fake"

"What!?" exclaimed Knuckles and Tails

"GUN made 2 Prison Islands one as just a decoy and the other to be the place where the interesting things happen" Shadow said

"Like what?" questioned Gold

"Like studying Dark Eon and making weapons out of it"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Gold

Can't we just start training" Spike said impatiently

"Fine, CHAOS CONTROL"

Shadow teleported the team to Prison Island 2.

"Well this place looks like you could survive a nuclear blast" Spike said

"Because it can" Shadow said

"Cool"

"Well lets get started" Silver said readying his telekinesis.

"Well lets do it to it" Spike said

They came to a training room and started to use they're special abilities.

"CHAOS BLAST" said Shadow as he blasted a huge beam of chaos energy (yes I know Chaos blast is in a dome like shape but, I don't really care)

"Aura Blast Cannon" Aura then shot a blast of his own aura

"PSYCHIC CUT" Silver sliced a training robot with a slice of psychic energy.

"MAXIMUM HEAT KNUCKLES ATTACK" Knuckles then had a glowing red fire like aura around him and launched at a training robot and broke it to peaces. (I knew I would put something from Sonic Battle in here)

"Flaming X-fire" said Kyo as he shot 2 giant flaming meteor like things in a x shape at a robot.

"EON BLAST" said Gold as he fired a blast of pure eon at a robot

"lets do this, CHAOS FIST" Spike covered his right hand in a orb of chaos energy and started to punch about 3 robots and they looked completely destroyed.

Just to not waist any more time I am just skipping to later when they are done.

"Well that was amusing" said Spike proud of himself.

"Yeah but I think we should rest for now" said Gold tired because of all the Eon attacks he did.

"Yeah we need to rest lets just say this is the calm before the storm" Aura added

meanwhile at Green Hill. ExE is thinking of ways he could kill Spike and his friends

"How will I do this how well I destroy them..." said ExE while pacing the floor. Then a light bulb popped up above ExE's head

"I GOT IT, THIS PLAN WELL END THEM ALL MUAHAHAHAHAHA"

**Well I think this is a good place to call it quits until the next chapter**

**Spike: I promise next chapter well be the last and well have the most action.**

**Well like I said in a few chapters ago DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN SUSPENCE**

**Spike: Don't worry guys the suspense well end.**

**BUT UNTILL NEXT TIME**

**Spike: FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW (constructive criticism helps get things done faster)**

**Also go check out an awesome youtube music video it is called Nightmare Night, but also check out Aura and Gold those 2 are awesome people. CYA GUYS**


End file.
